regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife 2: Episode 11
Recap News from the the Blackguard Division went to the western duchy comes from the lone survivor. After the forces entered the woods, they were cut off from behind. Sunday, 25th December, 56 AoS ]] It is late at night, 2am, in Waadsworth. The party are woken up to the sound of church bells ringing in alarm. The whole family gear up, then there is a knocking at the door. It is Sheriff Bruce and some guards. The Sheriff is looking for help. Goblins have attacked the town though the hole in the wall and kidnapped several people. The Sheriff can't go after them with the limited forces he has, and asks the Thornes to help, like they said they would. The party agree. Sheriff Bruce escorts the party to the crime scene in the north end of town. They see the hovel has been broken into with goblin axes. There are blood stains inside the buildings, but no bodies. Arthur looks at the tracks and sees 8 unique goblin tracks entering the town, and sees 8 goblins and 4 people leaving town. The party leave town with Spike the Donkey, following the tracks. The tracks appear to indicate the goblins are in a hurry and a half hour ahead of them. The party starts to catch up to the slower goblins, and hear the cries of the prisoners calling out for help. Luther blows his horn, and has his crossbow out. The goblins don't attack the party, but keep moving on. The party continue to follow. They catch up to the rear goblin with a human prisoner. Before the people close to the last person, the prisoner warns them to stop with hand signals. The party stop and wait. The humans, 2 parents, 2 children, are being held hostage by a lone Goblin. Luther hears movement around them. The goblins swarm the party and the party fight them. As the Goblins are getting killed, one of the prisoners, a little girl, is cut down, and her mother is also hurt. The party finish off the goblins. The party rush over to stabilise the injured hostages. Ginger is able to save the little girl's life, who almost bled to death. Ginger suggests taking a goblin body and dislay it outside Waadsworth as a warning. Stefan suggests just taking goblin heads. Ginger orders Arthur to get to cutting 4 heads off. The Injured Child is laid on Spike the donkey, and the group head back towards Waadsworth. Stefan helps support the injured Mother during the trip. THe group arrive back in town. Sheriff Bruce is waking for them at the wall. Sheriff Bruce and his met take care of the rescued peasants. Arthur and Ginger set up the goblin heads on spikes outside of the city wall. The family get back to their Estate and rest. Monday, 26th December, 56 AoS Over breakfast, Stefan asks to find out more about the Greendalls. Step-Mother Mary Thorne suggest she and the other socalites socialise with Lady Grendall and Lady Genhal. Stefan suggests a servant infiltrate the Grendall estate as well. Mary Thorne points out you can't count on a servants loyalty in this case. Stefan admits they'll need to, at least, get leverage of the Grendalls servant who tries to fool them. Mary Thorne begins to make arrangements, under the cover story of making security better for the nobility. Ginger and Luther visit the injured commoners they rescued and treat their wounds. The commoners are appreciative. In the afternoon, when the family are all back at the Thorne Estate, Blacksmith Jethro visits. Blacksmith Jethro had trained Tybarodite. Ty had talked about making Ginger a sheild, but since he can no longer do that, Blacksmith Jethro decided to do it himself. The shield is a nice Aspis Shield with a foot-long spike coming out of the centre. Carved along the inside/top are the words: "Constant and True", the house motto. At the bottom of the shield reads: "The Most Constant and Most True". Ginger thanks Blacksmith Jethro for the gift. Stefan asks if he can learn some Blacksmithing off Jethro, and Jethro reluctantly agrees. Stefan suggets to Luther to meet with the Genhals about the Greendalls. As well as send an anonymous letter to the Greendalls. Stefan also thinks about linking in the Lithman Family as well. Luther writes the anonymous letter to the Greendalls, disguises himself as a commoner, pays to have the letter delivered. Before returning to the estate, Luther makes sure he isn't being followed. Luther, back in his nice clothes, goes with Genhal Estate with Stefan. They meet with Lady Zara Genhal. Luther and Stefan reveal to her what they discovered about the Greendall Servant. Stefan also adds the information about the Ash Lithman being held captive without ransom in a Greendall Village. Lady Genhal thanks them for the information, but she is understandably suspicious. If 2 plots of theirs have been uncovered, Lady Genhal wonders if there are more plots undiscovered., if what the Thorne Family say is true. Arthur talks with Ginger about Silver being used as weapons against the supernatural. Ginger & Arthur goes visit with Blacksmith Jethro. Ginger orders a Silver Spear. Arthur orders a Silver Dagger. They'll be ready in a week. Thursday, 29th December, 56 AoS Stefan and Ginger are now fully healed. Luther visits the Giant's Drink Tavern. Ruby (5'6" 130 lbs), is the owner of the Giant's Drink, a half-timbered 2 storey tavern. Luther asks about the heirloom Dragon Slaying Sword on display. The sword is inside a cage. Ruby says the sword isn't for sale. Ginger goes to the Temple and asks the ghosts haunting her. The Priest asks about what sin she has done to have this spirit come after her. After some reluctance, Ginger tells the Priest about the Witch at the Lighthouse, cutting her head off and burning it, then returning to find a Headless Ghost. The Priest says there is a reason Witches are burnt at the stake, so they can't come back. The Priest asks about other sins, and Ginger admits to lying, stealing and getting innocent people killed. The Priest asks Ginger to make amends for her sins. Luther has a meeting in the estate with the party. Luther wants to seek out the Moss Man, rumour they are an old man who lives in the swampy parts of the Thornwoods, just North-West of town. Luther wants to seek out the Moss Man's wisdom. Ginger points out the rumors also say Moss Man is meant to be insane. The story is the Moss Man was a Ranger cursed by a witch. Luther says he also might be able to learn some magic, with makes Arthus uncomfortable. Friday, 30th December, 56 AoS The party set out north-west of Waadsworth into the swampy parts of the Thornwood. As they travel, Luther spots a Rattlesnake, and asks Arthur to catch or kill it. Arther goes to the snake and uses his Ranger abilities to sooth the snake. Luther notices the snake is acting unusual and calm. Arthur picks up the snake and takes it over to Luther. Luther has no knowledge about milking a living snake. Luther catches a frog for the snake to eat, and hopes some venom comes out. In the end they are unable to get the venom out of the living snake, and end up irritating the snake. Arthur relents and agrees to kill the snake. Luther gets one dose of Rattlesnake Venom. The party keep searching for the Moss Man. As they travel, they spot a person's leg up in a tree as they move above. The party call out to them, but there is no response. Luther goes to circle the tree, but an elven arrow cuts in front of him from another direction. The party goes behind cover except Luther who tries to negotiate. Another elven arrow warning shot is fired from a tree. Luther continues to negotiate. An another arrow hits Luther's Shield. Luther decides it is a lost cause and calls for a retreat. The party end leaving the Thornwood. Luther inspects the arrow in his shield, but the arrow breaks. The party start to explore the nearby swamp outside the forest. The come across some human muckers who found a site of a old battle, and discovered some rusted armor and weapons. The human muckers have never met the Moss Man, since he lives in the Forest. Experience 285 exp each Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes